restoring memories
by syrac123747
Summary: when Harry Potter wakes up in a field in America with no memories, things are bound to go wrong. Join Harry as he trys to gain his memory back and joins a group of mutants thinking he's one of them he meets old enimies from his world and has to help stop world war three. Set during xmen first class, in a different world. up for adoption for i'm out of ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Restoring memories**

I don't own any of my characters they belong to marvel and J. . I am writing this story for NaNoWriMo hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

I woke up to find myself lying in a field in the middle of nowhere, I look around and see some skyscrapers in the distance. I wearing blue jeans, a red top, black jacket and a backpack. I stand up and my head throbs, I try to remember what happened but I can't. My memory wasn't very good, I remembered my name and age apart from that nothing, no memory. I headed towards the skyscrapers in the distance, while trying to remember my past.

After ten minuets I reached the city and went into the local store to see if there were any clues as to where I was. I went to the back of the shop and found out was in New York, I was confused about how I got here, but I couldn't remember. I then left the shop to find somewhere to stay, my head still hurt.

I found a small local motel and managed to pay for a room with the money I found on me. I went up to my room and looked around, it was a small room with grey walls, grey bed, small brown bedside table and there was a door leading to a bathroom. I went into to the bathroom an took in my appearance in the mirror, I had short messy black hair, bright green eyes behind my glasses and scar I the shape of a lightning bolt on my forehead. I walked into the main room and sat on the bed, I take the backpack off and look inside it and find some clothes, money and a small red photo album. I grab the album and start looking at the pictures.

There are pictures a lot of pictures of a man who looked like me, tall, slim and same messy back hair but instead of my bright green eyes he had brown and he was lacking my lightning bolt scar. Next to him is always the same woman with long browny-red hair and my bright green eyes, they looked so happy together and in some picture there was a baby with black hair and green eyes I think they're my parents but I can't remember them.

There are also pictures of groups of teenagers with me in them, I guess they were my friends and people from my year, but like I said I don't remember. The only things I know are that my name is Harry James Potter and I'm 17. It's really frustrating and I don't even no why or how I lost my memory, I mean I wouldn't mind as much if I woke up in a hospital with no memory or the back of an ambulance or even in the middle of the road at least I would have a reason for not remembering anything.

I sighed at least I know my name, age and the average stuff someone would. I finished looking through the album then put it down and I was about to grab my bag again when it flew into my hand. I was shocked that wasn't supposed to happen, that's not normal. I stretched my hand out and pointed it at a book on the bedside table, it shot into my hand. I looked down at my hands, why could I do this?

I wanted to see if I could do anything else so I waved my hand and I heard a smashing noise. I looked around to see the mirror and windows broken oops! I waved my hand again and the pieces of glass an mirror flew back and fixed themselves. I went up to the window and inspected the glass, it looked like it had never been broken.

I put the album back in my bag then grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I walked out of the motel I was in and headed to the library I had seen earlier. I walked in side and saw it was only small, it had a couple of shelves filled with books and some computers in the corner.

I went over to one of the computers and turned it on, then I went onto the internet and started looking up about my powers. The only thing it said about them is that they exist in stories and it's called telekinesis. Then I decided to look up my past, I went onto a website that had the records of everyone who was born. I typed in my name and searched the results that came up, but I wasn't there the only people on there are either dead or older than me.

I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought, I can't find any record of me in America so maybe my birth was recorded elsewhere. Two hours later and I still hadn't found anything, I sighed again and decided to give up and look again another day.

I got up and headed to the door but was stopped by two men, the taller one had light brown hair, calculating blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a black turtle neck sweater and a brown leather jacket. The shorter one also had light brown hair and warm blue eyes, he was wearing a black suit.

"Do I know you?" I asked them when they stopped me.

"No we've never met" replied the taller man.

"But we need to talk so if you follow us al will be explained" added the shorter one.

I nodded and followed them to the back of the library and we sat at an empty table, with me sitting opposite them. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier" said the shorter one.

"And I'm Erik Lensherr" the taller one told me.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you" I still didn't know why they were here.

"We now about your...ability. We're like you" Charles told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "How do you know about what I can do?"

"Well I'm a telepath and we were using this machine to find people like us...mutants and we found you with it".

"I can control metal" Erik said while waving his hand to lift up a chair. "What can you do?" he asked putting the chair down.

"I'm not sure, I only know I can move stuff with my mind and I broke a widow by waving my and then I waved it again and it fixed. I think that's it but I could be wrong I only discovered my abilities a few hours ago" I replied honestly.

They looked confused then Charles spoke up "That's strange. But the reason we are here is because we are working with the CIA to put together a team of mutants to help take down Sebastian Shaw and a group of mutants who are working with him to start world war three, we want you to help us".

I thought about it for a moment, what have I got to lose? "OK I'll help".

"Great, where do you live we can go there and you can pack a bag then we'll go to the CIA base" Charles asked.

"I've got everything I need in this bag" I said pointing to my backpack. They nodded and we left, then we got into their car and drove off they were in the front and I was in the back.

While we were heading to the base I opened my bag and took the photo album out and started to look through it and stopped on a picture of who I think my parents are. I wish I could remember them and what happened.

Erik turned around in his seat and looked at the photo "Are those your parents?" he asked me.

"I guess so" I replied.

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked"Wouldn't you know if they were your parents if you have a picture of them?"

"Well I probably do know who they are it's just I lost my memory" I replied.

"How did you lose your memory?" asked Charles from the front seat.

"I don't know. I just woke up in a field this morning with this backpack and only the memory of my name and age".

"I'll try to help you remember" Charles said.

"Thanks" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later we reached the base. As I got out of the car around I took in the manicured lawns and the tall, grey building. Whatever it was it certainly had quite a few windows.

"Follow me please," said Charles.

As I followed Charles and Erik in to the building I noted that the walls and floor were the same dull grey as the outside of the building. Whoever designed this place didn't have much of a colour palette. Still following my two guides down the grey corridors they eventually showed me a small, unsurprisingly grey room that was apparently now mine. I unceremoniously dumped my bag and walked out.

Charles gave smiled slightly, probably guessing my feelings about the architecture. "Come on I'll show you the recreation room. The others should be there now."

Charles opened the door marked Rec Room and gestured for me to enter. When I walked in all six occupants of the room turned to look at me.

"Everyone this is Harry he'll be a part of the team," said Charles. "I just need to speak to Erik for a moment. Please introduce yourself to our newest team member."

So Charles and Erik were just going to leave me here? "Bloody hell, err Hi?"

"Come sit down here, I'm Raven," said a tall, slim blond woman with blue eyes as she patted the chair next to her.

I went over to them and sat next to Raven who gave me another smile. "Okay Harry let me introduce everyone."

"This is angel, she said pointing to a dark skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes who waved nervously

"That's Darwin," she pointed to a dark skinned man with black hair and brown eyes. Who smiled and nodded.

"And they are Hank, Alex and Sean," the first person she pointed to way a man with short brown hair, brown eye and glasses. The second man had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The last man had curly ginger hair, brown eyes and freckles. They all looked to be in their early twenties, so by all appearances I was the youngest in the room.

The last three all greeted me politely although I could see several wanted to ask more questions but before they could Raven bumped me with her shoulder.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we should come up with some code names." Raven nudged me with her shoulder again. "We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean said sarcastically, looking at Raven from over the rim of his glass.

"Well tough, I called it," Raven said as the others laughed, before a blue layer seemed to float over her body, and she transformed into a perfect copy of Sean.

"Whoa," Darwin muttered, as the room took in her mutant, and Hank jumped back slightly at the change.

"And I am way more mysterious than you," said Raven who was still in the form of Sean.

The real Sean was staring at his doppelganger with quite a bit of fear on his face.

Angel however was laughing as she gave Raven a clap.

"Darwin, what about you time to show and tell, No secrets among friends?" Raven looked over at Darwin expectantly.

"Well, ah, Darwin's already a nickname, you know, so it fits," he explained.

"What do you do?" I asked, leaning forwards. "Darwin wrote about evolution and natural selection, so surely you must relate to that in some way."

"I adapt to survive, check this out," Darwin said, getting to his feet.

All eyes were on him as he strode towards the fish tank, before bending over and putting his head in the water. In front of our eyes, gills formed on the side of his neck, allowing him to breath underwater immediately.

"Cool!" I said amazed at his ability.

Everyone including me gave him a round of applause as Darwin pulled his head out of the tank and shook the water off.

"Thank you," he said, moving back to sit down.

"Come on," Raven encouraged they he sat down. "Sean, you're next!"

"I'm going to be, Banshee," Sean replied with a smile.

"Why are you going to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank questioned, sitting up a bit straighter. I too was curious as to why he wanted to be named that.

"You might want to cover your ears," Sean warned, standing up and crouching at the end of the table.

With a bit of hesitation, we all covered our ears, with the exception of Sean. He grinned at us, before emitting a high pitch shriek, which smashed the large window opposite him, causing us to laugh nervously.

"Your turn," Sean, with a smug smile on his face, pointed at Angel.

"Well, my, er, stage name is Angel," she stood up, pulling off her jacket. "And it kind of fits" Angel turned around, showing her tattoos, which were of wings. The tattoos shocked everyone by peeling off her torso and becoming real wings.

"You can fly?" Raven gasped.

"That's amazing!" I said grinning and staring at her wings.

"Uh-huh," Angel smiled at them from over her shoulder. "That's not all." She leant back and then spat at the statue outside. A ball of flames flew out of her mouth and landed on top of the statues head, and the metal started sizzling, causing us to start laughing again.

"What's your name?" Angel asked Hank, pulling her jacket back on.

Hank looked away unhappily, seemingly upset with the fact that the subject had turned to him.

"How about 'Big Foot'?" Alex suggested, joking but with a harsh tone underneath.

Angel and Darwin giggled at the name, and Alex smirked, taking a swig from his bottle.

But the giggles subsided as they saw Hank looking away unhappily. "Well, you know what they say about men with big feet," Raven said, glaring at Alex. "And, er, yours are kind of small."

"Okay now," Darwin tried to calm things down as everyone including me starting laughing as Alex's face turned red.

"Alex," Darwin said when everyone had calmed down. "What's your power?"

"Ah, it's not, um, I'm…I just can't do it," he said, not looking at anyone. "Can't do it in here"

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked kindly.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven asked when Alex began to shake his head.

"Come on, you can do it," Sean added.

"Alex," Angel said, which then caused us all to start chanting Alex's name over and over again.

He sighed and placed his bottle on the table and began to walk to the broken window, showing that he was going to display his power. "Get down when I tell you," he ordered, stepping over the glass and disappearing to the right of the window.

We all got to our feet and peered around the edge of the window to watch Alex excited to find out his power.

"Get back," Alex said when he saw us all watching. We all leant back, but moments later we were watching him again. "Get back," he instructed with more force, however, none of us moved. "Whatever."

He began to swing his torso, along with his hips, as three red discs appeared around his body, turning at different angles. When he threw his chest forwards and his arms back, the rings flew off his body and destroyed several parts of the garden outside. One hit a tree, a second vanished over the roof and the third sliced the statue cleanly in half, sending the top half across the lawn and leaving the edges it touched burning.

I broke the silence by saying, "That was awesome."

Everyone started clapping and we all went back to our seats then they turned to look at me.

"So what about you?" asked Raven.

"Um...well. I only recently discovered my powers, so I'm not sure how much I can do" I quickly explained.

"Well show us what you know you can do" encouraged Raven.

I nodded and held my hand out and several things happened all at once. The first thing was a bottle of coke flew into my hand. The second thing was one of the empty chairs exploded into confetti and as I tried to control my powers the shattered window flew back in to its frame reforming as the shattered glass repaired itself.

"That wasn't meant to happen," I said shocked and they all burst out laughing.

Everyone relaxed and began talking among themselves as Darwin turned the music up. I tried to listen to the conversations but found myself thinking about everything that had happened. About twenty minutes later the party came to an abrupt stop when a female voice shouted "What is going on?"

Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and the music was turned down, then Charles, Erik and a woman with Auburn hair and brown eyes came into view.

"Who destroyed the statue?" she demanded.

"It was Alex," Hank quickly told them.

"No we have to all him Havok, that's his name now." Raven said smiling. "And we were thinking you could be Professor X" she said pointing to Charles. "And you could be Magneto" she finished pointing to Erik.

"Exceptional," Erik stated in his usual monotone voice and left shaking his head with the woman close behind.

"I expected more from you," Charles said looking at Raven with a disappointed expression. "Harry clean this up please" he said before following the others.

I waved my hand and the statue reassembled itself followed by the chair.

"Well I'm going to bed," I stated after everything was fixed.

Everyone murmured agreements and we all left the now fixed room in silence. We split up and went into our own rooms.

Walking over to my bed I took a change of clothes and my photo album out of my bag. I really needed a shower so I walked to the joint bathroom. As I went to take off my shirt I looked in to the mirror and saw a scar on my shoulder. Wondering how I didn't see it when I changed earlier, I took off my shirt and was shocked to see I was covered in scars. I turned to look at my back and it was the same with some fresher looking scars and some still healing cuts. How hadn't I noticed or felt them before? I fought down a moment of panic as I took in the sheer number of injuries. The desire for a shower was gone now so I simply changed and walked back in to my room.

As I got in to bed I felt a wave of frustration. When would I regain my memory? As I slowly relaxed the last thought I had was about the scaring and the hope that they weren't something terrible. They could be self-inflicted or was I abused or had I had an accident? Rolling over I pushed that thought away and tried to get to sleep.

Thanks to arturus who beta'd this chapter and made it much better. Also I forgot about the computer thing in the first chapter.


End file.
